Fallen
by GenesisResist
Summary: This is the next installment in my little story. Here we meet a duelist who is just not "with it." (If you get what I'm sayin'.) They're just not going with the flow.
1. Chapter 1

Dane looked at the space where the Number had just laid a second ago. The chaotic duel started out between Dane and Darako, but Jack joined in and put these weird bands on there arms, which had a glowing band on each of them. Jack had pulled out three Number cards; the cards almost depleted Dane and Darako's Life Points, but the two pulled it together and worked as a team to defeat the Number Hunter.

Dane looked at the band that was placed on his arm. It stopped glowing after the duel commenced. He looked up and saw Darako holding his cousin in his arms. His cousin had blood crusted on his forehead. "Dane, we need to get to the ER." Darako had concern in his voice. Dane had wanted revenge, but now he saw that Darako won the Duel Tower Duel fair and square.

"Here. Let me take you to my car; I'll drive you to my mansion." He started to move over the hill, away from the tree where Darako held Grant. "We have an infirmary there." He lead Darako to his red convertible with the black roof up. He opened the backseat door. "Here put him back here." Dane put his middle and index finger on Grant's carotid artery. "He has a pulse; it's very slow though. Dane got in the drivers' seat; and Darako in the other.

Dane started the car and drove away from the duelsight.

*Dane's Mansion, Laboratory*

"Mister Darako, my name is Doctor T. Lyre. I have run some tests on you cousin, and I'm afraid I have some bad news." The doctor introduced himself fast and got right to it, giving no time for Darako to greet the scientist.

"What's wrong wi-"

"Your cousin, sad to say, has fallen into a coma. Grant – is thatis name? – will nee a long recovery if he eva wakes up. Speaking of which, I think talking to Grant while 'e's in this coma might help his wake from hislumber." Dr. Lyre spoke so fast some of his words slur.

Darako couldn't process the information. As soon as he heard coma, he went in shock. He didn't want to hear what he had done to his cousin. His body fell to the ground, unconscious._ This is the Number's fault he did this, not me._ He would never want to hurt his cousin.

**No. This is your own fault. You accepted me into your body. You couldn't handle my power and now you caused pain to your cousin.** Darako didn't want to admit it, but the Number was. He could've been strong and stood up to its power.

_Get out of my head! _Darako yelled in his thoughts. He waited for a voice to yell back, but it was silent inside his head. Darako felt a pinch on his arm. He opened his eyes to find Dr. Lyre, poking at the band on his forearm. He had a pair of pliers in one hand, and a screw driver in the left. The scientist was quite ambidextrous. "What did you just do?" Darako stared at Dr. Lyre's hazel eyes that blended in with his pale face.

"Oh. I just fixed some things in your band. May I see your Number please?" The doctor seemed to know what he was doing. "You see I have added some things to let you be in control of the Numbers you capture."

"Here." Darako held out his card, glad to get rid of it. The doctor took the Xyz card and scanned it into the computer. A red beam of light came from a machine and absorbed the information.

"If you defeat a Number Holder, hold up this band to their chest and the machine will do the rest." The doctor had slowed down his talking now and Darako understood him much more clearly. Darako jumped back thinking of what Number 69 had done to him, being attached to his soul and everything else in his body once possessed. He didn't want to see people in pain anymore. "Don't worry, my boy. It won't cause any damage to the person. It is mostly neurophysiology." He looked at the band with content. "There all done. I did Dane's while you passed out."

"Go to the dining hall. Dinner's going on at the moment. Go and eat." The doctor spoke with short choppy sentences. He pointed down the hall and gave Darako directions to the dining hall. Once he left the room, Darako pulled out his ace card and Number 69. _I won't fall into your darkness anymore, Number 69. I have a pathway of light to go down._ He put the Number away and continued to the dining hall.

*After Dinner*

"C'mon, Darako, you can stay in my room." Dane offered. His hair was pushed up from boredom at the dinner table. He wore his relaxing attire: jeans and a white t-shirt. His family was a very talkative group so when they got started on something they don't know what happens around them. Darako was curious to see what this rich house was full of.

"Alright," Darako said. He walked with Dane through the halls of the mansion.

"Listen, we should go to bed we've been through a lot today." Dane opened a tall door that lead to his bedroom and went inside. Dane hopped onto his bed and fell asleep quite quickly. Dane breathed heavily in his sleep mostly because he slept on his stomach, which Darako found very uncomfortable

Darako walked to the bed beside him and laid down there, staring at the canopy, painted to look like the night sky. He stood up and paced back and forth. His feet walked in a perfect line while his mind focused on something else. The Numbers. He pulled out the Xyz card, **Number 69: Xine Berrejar Chimerah**, which he acquired in the chaotic duel earlier that evening. He stared deeply at the card until he, like the usual klutz, tripped on a floor board and fell loudly onto the cool floor. He tried his hardest not to cry out for Dane's sake, but he let out a little squeal. He quickly lifted his head and looked around. Dane was still sound asleep. To make sure he didn't do anything more stupid, he took his thinking to his bed.

Later that night after five restless hours, Darako heard the floor squeak outside the room. He sat the motionless waiting, just waiting to see if something happened. Darako saw a shadow at the crack underneath the door. It just stayed there until around dawn, and then, an envelope came from under the door. The envelope looked familiar, but Darako didn't know what from. The shadow left its place. Darako hopped out of his bed quietly and picked up the red envelope. He remembered how the envelope looked familiar to him. It was identical to the envelope that held Number 69. Darako sliced the envelope open with his finger. Inside the envelope, another Number was inside. This time, the card didn't glow as Number 69 did. His band glowed and scanned the card as Darako picked it up, just like the machine scanned Number 69.

Darako read the card's name: **Number 7: Mirror Ray**.

* * *

Note #1: Dun, dun, dun! Gotch y'all there didn't I. I hope you weren't expecting that, but if you did, you're good at predicting.

Note #2: I didn't introduce any family members of Dane's for a reason, BUT you will meet them soon, don't fret.

Note #3: I love my little plan I have. Don't you? I have more in store for the future. Please review! I do better with criticism.


	2. Chapter 2

Darako gaped his mouth open from the card in his hand. _Another mysterious Number in a red envelope? This can't be a coincident._ His mind lead his eyes to Number 7, and he read the stats thoroughly while walking over the bed beside Dane's. The card was perfect for his deck. He put the card in his Extra Deck, only for in case of emergencies; he didn't want take any chances to lose control of the Number even with the band on his bony.

He sat on the side of the bed thinking. Darako looked at the glory of it all: the bed he sat on, the architectural detail in each corner, and just everything in this house. This wasn't where he was supposed to be. _Should I just leave Dane and Grant like that though? I don't want him to just wake up and he hears that I ran off. _He stood up again. _I need to get some fresh air. _His mind was exhausted; he was tired in every way possible.

Darako walked out the door silently, slowly pushing it back in place with the handle turned clockwise. He took himself down the hall, not knowing where he was going. Darako got lost four times wandering into the laundry room, the library, the master bedroom study, and the science lab. He almost gave up before finding the side door exit the next right turn. He left the building without a noise.

His feet moved in a straight line as they usually did. Darako walked into the horizon where the sun was rising. An old-looking building sat on the horizon. His feet walked faster until he was in a full-out run. He pushed as hard as he could with his head down. His body fell to the ground as he heaped himself over a boulder; his legs gave out on contact.

Numbness spread from his toes to his knees from the cold and pain. He pushed himself back up and looked up. He found he was in an open field. Across the field, a shadow in the shape of a person crept along the Earth's surface. Darako was generally scared at the sight so he continued to run. He constantly looked over his shoulder to check if the person was following him. They were!

Darako ran faster to his destination. His feet were moving faster than before. The wind blew in his face making a whistling sound in his ears. He saw the old building getting closer. He ran faster scared. He looked over his shoulder again and saw that the person was on their feet running as fast as Darako. He focused back on the building, which was thirty yards in front of him. As he ran, he pulled a ring of keys from his pocket. He looked up again. Twenty yards! He quickly found the right key. Ten! He reached the door and put the key in the lock. He opened it up and ran inside to a wide open room. He stopped immediately.

The mysterious person stormed in through the door and, with not enough notice to slow down, ran into Darako. They both tumbled down to the ground with the stranger on top of Darako. "What the fuck, man!" Darako had enough with this guy. "Why were you chasing me down?"

The stranger lifted him/herself up and put out a hand for Darako to take. Darako grabbed it and pulled himself up to his feet crouched down. He the stood up and ripped off the stranger's ski mask. The revealed face was a shock to Darako. It was a girl! Her hair was pushed back into a pony tail. "I am Gilla, the youngest of the Scepter children."

Gilla pulled out her simplistic, white D-Pad. "I suspicion to believe that you hold a Number that I need." She then pulled out her D-Gazer similar to her D-Pad in color and style.

"Wait! Why do you want my Number?" Darako was inquisitive to her means. He put his hand over his deck box which contained his two Numbers.

Gilla flipped over Darako and onto the stage in the open room he gazed in amazement at. "Duel me and you might find out."

Darako pulled out his D-Pad. He threw up his D-Pad, catching it on his wrist. "D-Pad, set!" He then pulled out his gold and black D-Gazer. "D-Gazer, activate!" Gilla's iris glowed pink from before it was amber. Around her eye, a pink tattoo formed in the pattern like a flower.

**AR VISION: LINK ESTABLISHED**. The two duelist's eyes flashed while glaring at each other. Their vision was tinted a little bit green from the augmented reality. Darako glared at his opponent with fear of being overtaken by the Number again.

"DUEL!" the duelists said in sync.

**Gilla LP: 4000  
Darako LP: 4000**

"Ladies first!" Gilla called out as she drew a card. She looked at her hand contently then said, "I Special Summon **Gear Man**." A small wire-covered man formed on the field. It was gray with black linings and had a gear on its back. "Since there are no monsters on my side of the field I can special summon this from my hand."

**Gear Man: Machine-type/EARTH/Level 4/ATK 1400/DEF 1400**

"And since I have a 'Gear' monster on the field I can normal summon this monster without any Tributes. Come on out, **Gear Master**!" A man with a silver skin color held a wrench in his left hand and small toy with a gear poking out the back of it. The mechanic had a metal apron and looked in great shape with lots of strength. This man stood taller the other.

**Gear Master: Machine-type/EARTH/Level 7/ATK 2600/DEF 1400**

"Now I activate the card Level Wing," the light brunette-haired girl said. "I choose a number between one and three. Then, I add that number to the monster's level of my choice. I choose three, and I'll add them to my Gear Man." The Spell card appeared on the field and three circles with a star in each circled around the wired man and dissipated into gold dust, falling onto the man.

Gear Man: Level 7

_Oh no, an Xyz Summon. Could it be a Number? _Darako's fear was coming true: too many people have been infected by these Numbers. He stared at Gilla in sadness.

"Snap out of it, bitch! You're gonna miss my Summoning of my monster!" Gilla on the other hand had no fear of the Numbers. _How is she not being taken over by the Numbers? She must not have one. But… a Rank 8 Xyz? _Darako was curious to the girl's intentions. "Alright! I overlay my Level 7 Gear Man and Gear Master!" A galaxy portal opened; one that was used to Xyz Summon a Number!

"No!" Darako called out trying not to be too loud, but it was too late for that. His fear was assured with that portal.

"Arise, my soldier, **Number 58: Gear General**!" A fire patterned gear rose up out of the portal and started spinning. The gear shrank and a man dressed in an old-fashioned general's uniform. The gear was on fire but the man was unharmed.

**Number 58: Gear General: Machine-type/Xyz/EARTH/ATK 2700/DEF 2000 – 2 OLU**

The same styled characters as what Number 69 wrote on Darako's bicep wrote the numbers five and eight side-by-side from each other on her left shoulder blade. "I set one card and end my turn."

Darako was scared of the girl. Well, he really wasn't scared of her; it was more of the fact that she could stay in control of her Number without a band. "I draw!" He picked up a card from his Deck. "Alright, Gilla I don't want to hurt you. If you will just put your hand over your D-Pad, we can talk this out." He stayed monotone to sound serious.

"Of course you don't want to hurt me!" Gilla was offended, for she was treated this way all the time. "It's probably because I'm a girl. Well, this is my turn to deal some real damage, and I _will_ hurt you!" She never wanted to be a lady; she wanted to be the real her. She jumped and leapt over to where Darako and lifted her leg. Gilla then landed a critical kick on Darako's bottom jaw.

"What the fuck is wrong with you!?" Darako hounded from the ground, holding his jaw where Gilla landed her kick.

"Nothing," she said cockily, "this is just the way I am." She perkily walked back to her side of the field. Darako slowly got back up. Blood streamed out from the left corner of his mouth, being slightly lower than the other.

"I am ready to duel now!" Darako furiously placed a card on his D-Pad. "I activate the card Double Summon." He used forceful articulations. "I Normal Summon **Xine Archive** and **Xine Fleirsh**." A pitch-black paw rose from the shaded ground. The figure clawed out of the ground and onto the field. It was a black panther accented with a golden harness. An antenna poked out of the shadows revealing a giant, dark gray ant, covered in black armor.

**Xine Fleirsh: Beast-type/DARK/Level 4/ATK 1700/DEF 600**

**Xine Archive: Insect-type/DARK/Level 4/ATK 200/DEF 2000**

"Since there are two Xine monsters on my field I can Special Summon **Xine Florgh**." A grayscale fish wriggled through the air as if it were water. The fish was looked like a rainbow trout.

**Xine Florgh: Fish-type/DARK/Level 4/ATK 1600/DEF 1300**

"Now to bring out my own Number! I Overlay my three monsters to form the Overlay Network to summon **Number 69: Xine Berrejar Chimerah**!" A jumble of animal parts rose out of the portal. A lion head slowly poked its way in place. Goat and cheetah heads followed along with the lion head. The body of a lion appeared next along with a pair of eagle wings. Before the portal closed, a tail completed the mix-match body. The hideous beast rose again.

**Number 69: Xine Berrejar Chimerah: Beast-type/Xyz/DARK/Rank 4/ATK 2500/DEF 1300 – 3 OLU**

* * *

Xine Fleirsh  
Beast-type/DARK/Level 4/ATK 1700/DEF 600  
On the first turn this card is summoned, this can attack directly.

Xine Archive  
Insect-type/DARK/Level 4/ATK 200/DEF 2000  
This card can be raised to Level 4.

Xine Florgh  
Fish-type/DARK/Level 4/ATK 1600/DEF 1300  
When there are 2 or more "Xine" monsters on your field, this card can be special summoned from your hand.

Gear Man  
Machine-type/EARTH/Level 4/ATK 1400/DEF 1400  
When you don't control a monster, Special Summon this card from your hand.

Gear Master  
Machine-type/EARTH/Level 7/ATK 2600/DEF 1400  
When you control a 'Gear' monster, you can Normal Summon this without any Tributes.

* * *

**Note #4:** Hello all my friends out there. If you've noticed an absence in my stories, I apologize. I have been inactive and selfish. You guys deserve better: faster updates and better writing. I will so my best to please you guys' needs as readers. I am officially apologizing.

**Note #5:** Anyone up for a collaboration. I find it fun to do these and plus I need some help writing some ideas I have. Some shows I have ideas for fan fictions for include: Yugioh! (any of them,) Young Justice, and Pokemon. Message me if you're interested.

**Note #6:** Now this one's actually about this chapter. This one chapter took me two and a half days to write due to my tendency to get distracted easily and the deck to have Gilla use. I finally decided on it after deciding her fate in my story.

**Note #7:** Man Dane's parents' house is gigantic!


	3. Chapter 3

**Gilla LP:** 4000

**Number 58: Gear General: Machine-type/Xyz/EARTH/****ATK 2700****/DEF 2000 – 2 OLU**

Spell & Trap Card Zone: 1 Set card

**Darako LP:** 4000

**Number 69: Xine Berrejar Chimerah: Beast-type/Xyz/DARK/Rank 4/****ATK 2500/****DEF 1300 – 3 OLU**

Darako breathed in deeply and exhale just as deep. He needed to calm down and focus on the duel, not on the injury he received from Gilla's critical kick. His arm moved up, and he wiped the blood onto his sleeve. Darako looked at the cards in his hand and knew the opposing Number was going down.

He spoke confidently, "I activate the Equip Card, **Devil's Breath**." Darako moved a card from his hand to his D-Pad. He gently placed it down. "This card allows me to take the difference between your Number and mine. Then, I double it, and my monster gains that power." A hole opened in the ground. It was pitch-black until (what was supposed to be) Satan came out. The demon gave off a red glow. He puffed his cheeks and then blew over the mix-matched monster.

**Number 69: Xine Berrejar Chimerah: ATK 2900**

"Now I'll set one card and end my turn." Darako wasn't planning on losing Life Points just so soon. He stood there with one card in his hand, predicting what Gilla's next move will.

"My turn again!" Gilla cheerily picked up another card. She seemed like a whole other person this turn compared to when she kicked Darako in the jaw. "I play the Field Spell, **Master Workshop**." As the card reached Gilla's D-Pad, the room turned into a gigantic workshop. There were benches with every tool imaginable on them. It was lit up by a sole candle, hung up on the wall. "A workshop can't run all by itself. It needs a master, so I can Special Summon **Gear Master **to my field from the Graveyard. Plus, it gives all my Gear monsters a nice 100 point boost for each Gear monster on my field." The master was back and ready to play some games. He was silver in skin as before, but this time he looked stronger. The general looked as if given an energy drink or steroids.

**Gear Master: Machine-type/EARTH/Level 7/****ATK 2800**(due to Master Workshop)**/DEF 1400**

**Number 58: Gear General:** ATK 2900

"Now I Normal Summon Green Gadget. Now I put Red Gadget in my hand from due to its effect." A card slid partially out of the deck and the girl's sleek hand picked it up. A green mechanical man appeared on the field. The majority of the metal was green, but some of it, and the gear on its back, was silver.

Green Gadget: Machine-type/EARTH/Level 4/ATK 1400/DEF 600

"Now I use Double Summon to Normal Summon Red Gadget. Also, due to its effect, I can add Yellow Gadget to my hand." Again she elegantly picked up the card from her deck. At the same time, an identical machine to Green Gadget but with mostly red metal stood on the field but in a different pose.

Yellow Gadget: Machine-type/EARTH/Level 4/ATK 1300/DEF 1500

"I now overlay my two gadgets to form the Overlay Network to summon** Terra Gear**!" Gilla announced the arrival of her Xyz card with a booming voice that echoed throughout the chamber. A swirl formed on the ground, and two energy balls floated in the air both being the color orange. They quickly zoomed into the portal. "Arise my protector!" A gigantic warrior rose out of the red portal. It had metal armor pads everywhere. The monster carried a sword. It had a black screen covering its face, making its face hard to make out of the darkness.

**Terra Gear: Machine-type/Xyz/EARTH/Rank 4/****ATK 2000****/DEF 2000 – 2 OLU**

*Suki Mansion, 6:36 AM*

"Where is he!?" Dane yelled as loud as he could. He tore up the room around him looking for his newly acquainted friend. The door opened to show Dr. Lyre curious to the commotion coming from the room. The doctor looked at him. "He's gone Doctor! We have to find him! He might be in trouble!"

"Calm down, Dane. I'm sure Darako is somewhere close let's go for a walk and see if we can find him." He gestured to the door as if he were to say, _lead the way_. "I still don't know my way around this house after fourteen years of working here. What a shame," the doctor sighed. Dane walked with a little bit of speed, anxious to help his friend.

"C'mon Doctor! We don't have all day," Dane teased the older man with a bit of sternness. He rushed down the hall and took a few turns with Doctor Lyre and soon found their way to the eastern exit. "Here we're at the exit." The doctor opened the door and let Dane follow him.

It was a bit chilly outside but Dane didn't care; he wanted to find his new friend. The doctor soon pointed out some shoe prints and suggested to follow them out to where they lead. Dane agreed, and they started to walk. The shoeprints went down an old abandoned path that led to the shut down theatre.

"Doctor Lyre, do you think he went to the abandoned theatre?" Dane was starting to run down the path, not caring what the Doctor's answer was. The path seemed to go on forever. Dane could see the building from there; it wasn't that far away. As he got closer, he heard a yell that didn't fit Darako's voice. It was more girly but it was followed by insane, vile laughter. _Oh no. It sounds like Darako's in trouble; better go check it out._

He finally reached the broken down theatre. The door was already wide open. Dane slowly walked through the doorway, feeling a bit of trepidation. Dane then heard Darako's voice, "Another Gear monster?"

An unknown voice called back in turn. "Yep. And you know what that means: all my monsters get a three hundred attack boost!"

**Number 58: Gear General:** ATK 3000

**Gear Master:** ATK 2900

**Terra Gear:** ATK 2300

Dane slipped his D-Gazer on to follow the occurring duel. He walked to where he could see the duel but still be well hidden. Darako was there, facing an unknown girl. The girl had three monsters out; two were Xyz monsters and the other an effect monster. One of the Xyz monsters was a Number! She also had a Set Spell or Trap card. On Darako's field, he already had out Number 69, also with a Set Spell or Trap.

"I can see you, _boy_," the girl declared loudly.

Dane pulled his head back. _Was she saying that to me? How did she see me?_

"C'mon out; I know you're there. Wait, no there's two of you. Both of you come." She was right. The Doctor just walked through the open door. The two hiding decided to do what she said. They walked out into the open. "Why are you here?" she asked.

"To find Darako," The Doctor said strongly, knowing Dane was too scared to talk.

"Well, if you're here to save him, you're a bit to late," she said with a cocky smirk. "I'm about to kick his ass to last weekend." She continued on with the duel. "Now, Number 58, attack Xine Berrejar Chimerah!" The mecha-super soldier leaped into the air and dived at the horrific beast. The mechanical warrior's forearm and hand turned into a drill.

"Hold on! I use my Number's effect to negate your attack and summon a monster from my deck." The chimera's lion head bit down on one of the circling Overlay Units. "I choose Xi-"

"Not on my watch you don't!" Gilla was fast enough to counter. "At any time when a monster's effect is activated, I can pay an Overlay Unit to negate the effect. Plus, you take 700 damage for each monster I control." She did the math quickly in her head. "If my math is right, you're through if these attacks go with out a challenge. Go Number 58, Drill Run!" The mecha-man continued to attack.

"You can negate that but you can't negate this! Waboku activate!" The face-down card flipped over. Three women dressed in light blue cloaks appeared on the field. They lightly hummed, and a yellow force field formed around Number 69.

"Alright, but you still take damage for my Number's effect," Gilla pouted whiled the drill shot off the warrior's arm and hit Darako dead on. Darako lay on the ground in pain. He slowly pulled himself up again.

**Darako LP:** 1900

"Oh yeah. Also, when damage is dealt to my opponent through an effect, I can activate Terra Gear's effect: you get 500 points of damage." The gigantic monster on Gilla's field smacked one of its Overlay Units. The monster's hand jetted off and knocked Darako down again.

**Darako LP:** 1400

"Well, I end my turn," the bipolar girl said cheerily. She smiled brightly. "Listen, _Darako_! There's no hope for you winning. Just give up now! This is your last stand. You have fallen short of your goal, and you will always fall, bowing down to me one day as your queen. You have fallen." The last word echoed throughout the theatre. _Fallen… fallen… fallen…_

* * *

Gear Master  
Machine-type/EARTH/Level 7/ATK 2600/DEF 1400  
When you control a 'Gear' monster, you can Normal Summon this without any Tributes.

Number 58: Gear Soldier  
Machine-type/Xyz/LIGHT/Rank 7/ATK 2700/DEF 2000  
2 Level 7 "Gear" monsters  
This card cannot be destroyed by battle, except by a "Number" monster. When a monster's effect is activated, detach 1 Overlay Unit: negate the effect and deal your opponent 700 damage for each face-up monster on your side of the field.

Number 69: Xine Berrejar Chimerah  
Beast-type/Xyz/DARK/Rank 4/ATK 2500/DEF 1300  
3 Level 4 monsters  
This card cannot be destroyed by battle, except by a "Number" monster. When this card is targeted for an attack; detach 1 Overlay Unit to negate the attack and Special Summon 1 Level 4 or lower from your Deck. When you draw a card; detach 1 Overlay Unit to draw again. When a Spell Card is activated; detach 1 Overlay Unit to negate the effect and activate a Spell Card.

Terra Gear  
Machine-type/Xyz/EARTH/Rank 4/ATK 2000/DEF 2000  
2 Level 4 Machine-type monsters  
When your opponent takes damage through an effect; detach 1 Overlay Unit: your opponent loses 500 Life Points.

* * *

**Note #8:** Wow! Now that I look back at it this chapter isn't half-bad. The truth is that I spread it out over time and it was a lot easier to write.

**Note #9:** Hey, hey! You, you! I was thinking of an idea when I was reading some of Vile( )'s stories introducing **Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexal: The Future**, and then… I fell asleep. BUT, during my sleep I had a dream with some duels for some reason with some Negative Numbers. Vile if you read this please message me about this.

**Note #10:** Please leave a review. I would really appreciate it.


	4. Chapter 4

**Gilla LP: 4000**

**Number 58: Gear General: **Machine-type/Xyz/EARTH/ATK 3000/DEF 2000 – 1 OLU

**Gear Master: **Machine-type/EARTH/Level 7/ATK 2900/DEF 1400

**Terra Gear:** Machine-type/Xyz/EARTH/Rank 4/ATK 2300/DEF 2000 – 1 OLU

Spell & Trap Card Zone: Master Workshop, 1 Set card

**Darako LP: 1400**

**Number 69: Xine Berrejar Chimerah:** Beast-type/Xyz/DARK/Rank 4/ATK 2800/DEF 1300 – 3 OLU

Spell & Trap Card Zone: **Devil's Breath**

Pinned against the ground there was nothing he could do. There was no way he could win with the current cards in play. His mind was running through impossible ways for his victory. Gilla was right; he had fallen. There was no known way on this earth to win. _I can't win. Not when she keep's negating my effect and dealing damage. There's no humanly way to win this duel. If I lose… No! Losing is not an option._ He lay down on the ground, earning Dane and Doctor Lyre's pity, but he still felt Gilla's cold rejection and hatred towards him.

He needed to do this. His arms might've been weak, but Darako's heart was refreshed by the power of his cousin. Grant needed him. The Number's caused the coma that struck his mind, but Darako was going to make it right. For him, and for any one else who is cursed by the devouring monsters. He was fighting for them and them alone. Before that happened, he needed to get up.

He slowly moved his arms under his sleepless body. His notions told him to stay down, but Darako knew better. Darako slowly, but firmly, stood up to take his turn. He drew the card his winning depended on.

"I activate Number 69's effect to draw again." One of the beast's heads chomped down on one of the Overlay Units while Darako drew again. The corner of his mouth curled up to reveal a small smirk. He shuffled the cards in his hands repeatedly to find a way to have a quick win.

Number 69: 1 OLU

Darako looked at the four cards in his hand. _I can win this if I play this right. Only if I play this right._ "I Special Summon the monster, **Xine Half Warrior**," Darako said with his whole heart, mind, and soul. His heart was in his words, full-heartedly. "Half Warrior is able to be Special Summoned from my hand if I half its level and pay 300 Life Points." An armored warrior arose from the ground. Its head was covered in a dark gray metal sheath. There was a black metal grate, shading his face making it not visible in the shadows. The rest of his body was covered in a similar, dark gray armor that was splintered in spines, that glowed a bit more than the rest of the armor.

**Xine Half Warrior: Warrior-type/DARK/Level 3**(due to its effect)/**ATK 2300/DEF 300**

**Darako LP: **1100

"Now I activate **Double the Dark Arsenals**. I control two Xine monsters so I can Special Summon the same number of monsters from my deck." He looked through his Deck quickly to find the perfect cards. "I summon **Xine Miol **and **Xine Accelerar**!" A portal formed in the ground that was pure white with minimal amounts of light gray swirling throughout it to add texture and detail. Steadily, a kitsune, with a solid body in grayscale color, and a cheetah, with white fur and gray spots, rose out of the portal walked elegantly onto the ground. Being of the shadows did not mean they had to be particularly ugly.

**Xine Miol: Beast-type/DARK/Level 3/ATK 1300/DEF 1600**

**Xine Accelerar: Beast-type/DARK/Level 3/ATK 1900/DEF 200**

The plan was almost together. There were only a few pieces out of place. Darako then pulled a card from his hand. He spoke loudly, "I activate the Spell Card Falling Current. It allows me to choose a number between one and three. I choose three." He continued to speak without pause making him sound confident. "Then, I target Number 69, which turns it to level 3."

**Number 69:** Level 3

"I then finally Normal Summon the last piece of the puzzle onto the field. Come forth, **Xine Bariarus**!" The stage was finally set for the coming. A bulky warrior, smaller than Half Warrior though identical to it, entered the game for its prime.

**Xine Bariarus: Warrior-type/DARK/Level 3/ATK 1700/DEF 400**

"I now Overlay Number 69, Half Warrior, Miol, Accelerar, and Bariarus. Arise, my last hope, Number 7." The monsters on Darako's field all formed into purple balls of glowing energy jetting above the field. At the same time, a dark indigo portal formed while they flew in the air. A bunch of sparkles glistened scarcely in the portal's darkness due to the light shining in through the painted windows. The purple energy trails glided into the Number's Xyz portal. "Glisten my warrior!" The sealed form of Number 7 rose out of the portal. It looked like a mirror with a frame the same color of a ray of sunlight. The mirror formed into a knight with a preposterously large mirror as its shield. "Illuminate yourself with my Number. **Number 7: Mirror Ray**!"

**Number 7: Mirror Ray: Warrior-type/Xyz/LIGHT/Rank 3/ATK 0/DEF 0 – 5 OLU**

"Impossible!" Gilla shouted. Gilla was in a complete moment of shock. "How c-could you do th-that?" She was obviously scared, seen in her stuttering. She looked fearfully at the new monster on Darako's field. Fear wasn't something that appeared in her aura in this duel yet.

"With that I Set one Spell or Trap and end my turn." Darako slid one of the cards in his hand onto his D-Pad. He gave a small sneer. He had always had a bad poker face. Thus, he ended his turn with a monster and a Set card, leaving a mostly clear slate.

"I draw," Gilla started in a small voice. "I activate the card Dark Hole." She beamed at the accomplishment of destroying Darako's monster. Gilla returned her eyes to the field to see Number 7 kneeling strong and Dark Bribe flipped up revealing itself. "No! I'm gonna win." She was a spoiled little brat that wanted what she wants when she wants it. Gilla stiffly picked up card from her Deck.

"Now Number 58, attack Number 7!" She directed her warrior of gears to attack Darako's warrior of reflection. The warrior again attacked with the spinning drill heading first to destroy Number 7. Number 7 stood firmly showing no fear or any emotions.

"Oh no, you don't!" Darako fought back, rapid-fire. Darako's eyes showed flickering flames of this fight for Grant, his closest and one of the few friends he had. "I activate my Number's effect: when it's targeted for an attack, I can detach all of its Overlay Units to destroy all the monsters on your field and gain half their attack points." Al five of the circling energy streams quickly flew into the shield mirror the warrior carries. At that moment white ghost-like forms of Gilla's monsters emerged from the mirror. The ghosts pounded through their copies and returned to Number 7 and encircled it, so it had three, translucent white rings.

**Number 7: ATK 4100 – 0 OLU**

"No! My Number… it's gone!" Gilla screamed in a delirious state. How could her most powerful monsters be destroyed?

Darako felt sympathy for the girl that was possessed by the evil card, but this was the end of that card. "Gilla, your monsters may have been powerful, but that didn't mean they were invincible. I'll be honest: you had some good combos that threw me off guard a bit, but thanks to this Number, I was able to find a loop hole and destroy them." Darako waited for Gilla to pull her self together and end her turn.

Slowly, she got up from her knees. "Turn end," she said grudgingly. She had one face down Spell or Trap.

_Oh great! I need to pull this through carefully._ Darako drew his card silently, now only having two cards. "I summon Deep Sweeper." I purple, flat, crab with a long tail crawled around beside Number 7, looking puny compared to it.

Deep Sweeper: Fish-type/WATER/Level 4/ATK 1600/DEF 1300

"Now I can Tribute it to destroy one Spell or Trap card. I choose your facedown!" Darako was confident in his move. A black-blue portal opened on the field beneath Deep Sweeper. The crayfish monster dissipated as it went through it. Then, Gilla's facedown shattered into pieces, and by the looks of it, it was Magical Cylinder. _Sure glad I didn't attack._ He paused and refocused his energy. "Now Number 7, direct attack!"

* * *

Xine Half Warrior  
Warrior-type/DARK/Level 6/ATK 2300/DEF 300  
You can Special Summon this card from your hand by halving its Level and paying 300 Life Points.

Xine Miol  
Beast-type/DARK/Level 3/ATK 1300/DEF 1600  
When this card is targeted for an attack, negate the attack and everyone takes 1000 damage.

Xine Accelerar  
Beast-type/DARK/Level 3/ATK 1900/DEF 200  
Once per turn, when this card is targeted for an attack, negate the attack.\

Xine Bariarus  
Warrior-type/DARK/Level 3/ATK 1700/DEF 400  
This card cannot attack. Once per turn, you can raise or lower this monster's level by 1.

Number 7: Mirror Ray  
Warrior-type/Xyz/LIGHT/Rank 3/ATK 0/DEF 0  
5 Level 3 monsters  
When this card is targeted for an attack when it has 0 ATK points detach all Overlay Units from this card: Destroy all monsters on your opponent's field and this card gains half the ATK of all destroyed monsters.

Double the Dark Arsenals  
Normal Spell  
Count the number of 'Xine' monsters on either side of the field; summon the same number of 'Xine' monsters to your side of the field.

Devil's Breath  
Equip Spell  
Target 1 monster your opponent controls and 1 monster you control. Double the difference between the ATK points and add that to your targeted monster's ATK.

* * *

**Note #11:** I'm a day late whoopsy. Oh well, it's Easter break. Have a good Easter.

-GenesisResist out!


	5. Chapter 5

**Gilla LP: 4000**

Spell & Trap Card Zone: **Master Workshop**

**Darako LP: 1300**

**Number 7: Mirror Ray: **Warrior-type/Xyz/LIGHT/Rank 3/ATK 4100/DEF 0 – 0 OLU

"Now Number 7, direct attack!" Darako ordered the one man army to attack his opponent. The mirror warrior charged at Gilla with the mirror being held as if it were going to ram down a door. The monster rammed into Gilla, flying her backwards into a wall, thankfully not causing any major damage.

**Gilla LP: 0 – LOSER  
Darako LP: 1300**

Darako gave a quick cheer followed by an immediate fall to the ground. A "zero-seven" enscripted itself on Darako's chest in the Numbers' usual font. **You may be in control now, but you can't hide forever, behind that little band. **As quickly as it appeared, the Number's symbol was erased from his arm. The black-haired teen let out a quick breath of air and passed out.

Doctor Lyre rushed over to help the duel's loser, while Dane scurried over to his friends' side. Darako had fallen hard, and the blood from Gilla's kick didn't help the cause much more. Dane looked over to the doctor. The doctor nodded his head. He lifted Gilla's arm across his back and started to walk. Dane did the same with Darako, but Dane wasn't the strongest person in the world.

Dane followed the doctor up the path they had come down from the Suki Mansion. He struggled to keep his friend up. His legs were still wobbly from the amazing duel he just witnessed. He pressed onwards, following the steady-going doctor. The mansion seemed thousands of miles away. He closed his eyes, and opened them again five seconds later. Soon, before he knew it, they were at the door they had left from.

"Dane, I need you to follow me to the infirmary. I will fix Darako up, let him take his right earnings, – the Number – and send Gilla on her way home." His voice was dry, which would make sense, saying that they were walking two miles carrying a person.

"Alright," Dane said. Nothing more, nothing less.

*Two Hours Later, Infirmary*

Darako opened his heavy eyes. His eyes wandered the room, looking to see where he was, but his vision was blurry. He flickered his eyes multiple times to clear his vision. Again he found himself in the infirmary of the Suki mansion. Beside him, a cloak blocked the bed where his cousin laid in a coma. His mouth was dry from having his mouth open to long. He then closed his mouth and licked his lips repeatedly.

Tears started to form in the corners of his eyes just thinking about his cousin. He looked away and wiped his eyes before they left to run down his cheek. Darako's eyes landed on a new focal point. Gilla.

The memories then came back to Darako's mind. He was dueling Gilla. The girl had Number 58 and another Xyz card pulling a combo that would've killed Darako in the next turn that he would've had. Miraculously, he summoned Number 7, which in turn won him the duel. The next memory he had was a voice in his head saying, _You may be in control now, but you can't hide forever, behind that little band. _The voice was particularly memorable it rang in his head.

Darako looked towards a mirror that was above his cot. He looked at his weakened body. His chin had stitches on the underside. The rest of his body just looked worn. He looked at his arm. The band was still there. The evil band placed there by Jack, the Number Hunter. He was just like him and Dane except for way more experienced and lots more ruthless. This was his evil remembrance of the duel with him.

_Wait! The doctor said that he altered it to be able to take others' Numbers. The question is: will it hurt them?_ Darako thought to himself. He was willing to take it out to save them from it, but he didn't want to hurt them in the process. His wanting to help others from the Numbers influenced him, causing him to take the Number.

He held up his arm that bared the band. A strip of the band began to glow. It then shined so brightly, Darako couldn't stand to look at it without hurting his eyes. He felt he dark aura of the Number in her soul. He navigated himself through her soul finding the Number. He then felt a card take physical form in his hand, but there was still an aura of darkness shrouding her soul. He pulled his arm away and looked again.

It was magical. Number 58 was in _his_ hand. He slid the card in his Extra Deck box and turned around. Standing there was his new friend, Dane. Nearly given a heart attack, Darako gave a little squeal. "How the hell did you sneak up on me?"

"You were taking the Number when I was walking in. I thought I'd wait." Dane chuckled a bit and waited for Darako to regain his senses. "You must be hungry after a duel like that. Then being asleep for two hours after. It's almost eleven o'clock. Let's eat a nice brunch, then later, you can tell me how you got that new Number." The two left the room laughing like friends. No not friends: something more, like brothers.

*Ten Hours Later, Dane's Room*

Darako sat at the table by the bed between his and Dane's. On the table, four Xyz cards were laid in front of them. Three of them – **Number 69: Xine Berrejar Chimerah**, **Number 7: Mirror Ray**, and **Number 58: Gear General** – belonged to Darako; the other, **Number 21: Boxen Swordsman**, resided with Dane. Dane's side of the table was bare compared to Darako's.

"Aw man! Where did you get Number 7?" Dane wanted to have the same Number of cards as Darako. "Seriously man!" Disappointment clouded his voice.

"You really wanna know?" Darako asked.

Dane nodded.

"It was delivered to me last night when you were asleep." Darako tried sounding as mysterious as he could be without laughing. "They slid it under door in an urgent red envelope. It was really creepy if you ask me." Darako let up on the eerie mood of the room. Dane stared into his eyes.

The two were silent for a while. Dan spoke up, "Well I want one. Maybe the Number fairy will visit _me_ tonight." Darako broke out laughing. "What? I was being serious man!" Darako shut up real quick after that. In Darako's precedent, Dane started to laugh like a hyena. "No man! I was just kidding," Dane chuckled.

Darako joined in his friend's merriment, being like little kids again. Little did they know, somewhere in the darkest part of Starlight City, evil grew and prospered like weeds in a strawberry patch…

"Father, the Number implanted in Darako Rike is starting to do its job." A girl in a snow white lab coat said. She had her light brunette hair pushed up into a pony tail. She looked up a long stairwell, ending a black throne with silver markings that with impressed throughout it.

"Good girl." A deep male voice called down to her. "Get your brother, York; I have a mission for him to complete." He gave a small, evil chuckle upon his command. In the computer-filled laboratory, all you could here is an echo of a laugh that wouldn't end.

"Yes, sir," she said obediently. She opened a door on the side of the room. Elegantly, the girl walked through the doorway, closing the door gently behind her.

"Hiro Rike… You might be dead, but that won't stop me from getting my revenge." The voice poured out over the lab. Then a door opened, "York."

"Yes, father." The teen said with a cracking, teenager voice.

"I have a mission for you… There's a boy named Dane Suki… and he's in the way of my plans… He needs to be ELIMINATED!" The voice screamed the last word.

* * *

Me: So this was an awesome chapter to write. I finally got to write about the relations and interactions between two of the most important characters in this series.

If you liked this chapter leave a review and tell me about it. See you next time. (It'll probably be on Thursday of Friday because I have to write a story for my teacher and other school stuff.)


End file.
